


Galra Keith and his brother

by Chromas10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith has a little brother, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Krolia takes Keith, Many Characters - Freeform, Multi, What-If, other relationships to be determined - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromas10/pseuds/Chromas10
Summary: "I'm your mother." She pushes her hood down to a lavender skinned women with two marks on her face."What?" Keith choked then protectively stepped in front of his brother.orIn which Keith has a little brother also half Galra, and after their father's death their mother reappear. Only to take them to an intergalactic space adventure where their family rapidly expands.
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron), Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Hunk/Shay, Lance/Allura, Shiro/Adam
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. The Human and the Galran

**Author's Note:**

> unscheduled posting, constructive criticism is appreciated.

"Castor, take this." She held out her blade in its short form. He took it and inspected it,"This is your sword right?" . She solemnly nodded,"Yes, it is connected to my life, so if the purple light goes out it means I am......." She pressed her lips in a line,"not in the Universe anymore." He took the knife in his hand nodded.

"But," He began," how will you be sure that me and the boys are here, your life will be okay, but if I go," he took her shoulders," you should take care of both of them."

"Your right, I will give you something." She handed him a little gray orb with a white button,"Press it." As he pressed it the orb turned white, she took the orb from him."Castor, your life is connected to this orb, if you die, it will turn gray again. But please, stay alive, for both the boys, for me. I love you." Then she turned to two kids sitting on the bed, she bent down to the elder one,"Hey Keith, your getting bigger everyday, take care of your self will you?" 

"Yeah!" the 3-year old cried out and she patted his head,"But...... have to go, cum back ever?" he asked and tears formed in her eyes,"If all ends well. I love you kit, remember, momma will always love you." Tears trailed down her cheeks as she engulfed him in a big hug. She then moved to a little toddler, one year at most."Hey their cub." She gave him a watery smile. The baby gurgled and yelped out,"Momma!" Sensing his mother's distress he started crying out loudly. "I love you baby, I love you." 

"Krolia, when this all is over, you'll come back, right." The man accompanied her outside where the Galra fighter was stationed. "Earth will be the first place I'll come back to." The man smiled,"I love you." She smiled back," I love you too." They kissed, one last time and then she exited the planet.

'think Keith! what would dad say!' The seven year old tried to think. It had been a week, his dad was gone, all he had was his brother. Though the five year old was an idiot, Keith still loved him. After his dad's death, there were three days of mourning and then, the Kogane brothers learned to move on, and yet the impact of the death hit them hard, Keith found himself being more hostile, while his cheerful little brother was not cheerful, at all. 

The authorities had planned to send them to a foster home, they were not ready, at all. As a sign of respect, the people of the Fire department gave them their dad's uniform or what was left of it. And now, under the watchful eye of their nanny, they were sitting on the sofa, waiting for their adopting parents to come.

"Hey Keith?" Felix called in a monotone voice

"Yeah." Not being a kid that was hyper as his age fellows his vocabulary consisted of short sentences.

"Say, what will our adoptive family be like."

"From what the official told us, we'll have a mom, another dad" both flinched,"and a dog."

"Why a dog?"

"Why not a dog?"

Silence, then CRASH! Both sat up alert, looking at each other and their ears looked like a dog sensing activities in the middle of the night. In front of them was a seat where the official hired nanny was sound asleep."What was that?" Felix asked

"You sit here, I'll go check." Keith ordered

"And let you see the fun stuff, no!" Felix crossed his arms in 'I'm a stubborn child' look

"What if the old lady wakes up, she'll think we ran away." He pointed towards the sleeping nanny

"Don't worry, she looks like she's dead, sleeps like it" He shrugged

"Fine! Come on" Both brothers went outside to see some sort of ship in their yard, it was black with red lines sort of pattern.

"COOL!" Felix shouted and for the first time in a week, he was grinning ear to ear,"Keith! Look! A UFO!" 

Keith examined it from the distance,"That means....."

"Aliens are real! How cool is that!" Felix finished,"They came here to meet us. Maybe they come in peace!'

The UFO was actually a Galra fighter, one carrying their mother. An unfamiliar came out of the UFO, she had a hood pulled over which blocked the view from her face.

"Who are you!" Keith yelled defensively. The woman recognized him, there was too much of his father in him.

"I'm your mother." She pushed her hood down to reveal a lavender skinned woman with two marks on her face.

"What!" Keith choked out and then stepped protectively before his brother,"We've never known our mother our whole life. And now you call yourself our mother. Prove it!" He spat out and mustered the most deadly glare he could and sent it her way.

"If you want to know, where's your knife, I'll show you." She stepped towards, both stepped back, afraid and Felix cowered in fear behind."Keith, Felix, I want to explain."

"Explain WHAT? YOU WERE GONE FOREVER AND and... dad, he..." Keith burst out not controlling his anger,"Brother.... Keith..... Keef?" Felix trembled,"Don't cry, or you know I'll begin to cry to." He explained with tears in his eyes.

"Keith, your father....... I loved him, I love you, I love Felix, I........ never wanted to leave but I was forced to. Please.. forgive me." Now she fell on her knees, crying begging for forgiveness. Streams of tears were flowing down everyone's faces by them. It was broken when the door slammed open revealing the nanny. For a moment she blinked, looked at Krolia, then the kids, Krolia again.. and then her eyes rolled back to her head and she fainted. All three looked at her in horror and forgot anything that happened and rushed towards her.

Inspecting her pulse and breathing Krolia sighed in relief,"She's just unconscious." Setting the nanny on the chair she was on before, then she gestured towards the sofa and told her two boys to sit.

Once all were settled she began telling her story,"Keith, Felix you know I had to leave when you were only a few decaph.... I mean years old. To this day I still regret it. Leaving you three was a mistake, the biggest I can ever make. Do you know why I left? It was to protect you, you see, the Universe is made of hundreds or thousands of planets and millions of stars, there are about thousands of species of space aliens. There are some bad ones, who want to take over the Universe, when I was away I was protecting the Universe from them. And protecting you...... will you, forgive me. Please."

"Mom," This one was from Felix, he stared at her wide eyed,"are you taking us to space?" She nodded and smiled towards them,"Do you want to?"

"YES" He enthusiastically shot up. Krolia looked at her eldest,"Keith?"

"Well, o-okay I guess, I'll go too Mom." She grinned at them."Go pack your things, we're going to outer space."

"YAY!" It was obviously the youngest of the group. 

Krolia looked out of the window grimly, she turned to her sons and gave them a half hearted smile,"You guys pack, I'll be back in a va... in an hour." As he was about to go through the door, two hands touched her armor, she turned back and saw two faces looking very sad as if about to cry.

"You'll come back...." Keith started,"right?" Felix ended. She smiled down the two of them and bent down,"Kit, Cub, after this, I am NEVER leaving you. Understand?"

"Yeah!" "Good, now go pack all your things, and my knife. Keith, will you help your brother?""Ok""Good".

Then, she left, to grieve.


	2. Important Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia suffers through Felix's curiosity. Keith and Felix learn lessons about alien terms and stories.

The first part of the ride was easy, not sleeping for over a quintant or so had made Felix fall asleep for twelve vargas. Keith was an easy child, only asking a few questions, sometimes Krolia would tell him of Voltron and its adventures or her own Blades of Marmora adventure and about her and his dad. It was peaceful really, well that was until the beast was unleashed. Felix woke up, touched EVERY SINGLE button on the quiznacking fighter and asked so many questions Krolia thought she would get a migraine.

"No, Felix don't touch that." She told him and he pouted,"What's it for?" "Emergencies, since this is a fighter, the chances of it being shot are higher so that's so if it's critically damaged the pilot can just exit it." "Ah" "You didn't understand a thing did you." Keith deadpanned. "I did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Then what's the button for!"

"For being....... shot?"

"See!""Hey!"

"Boys!" Krolia said in her Senior Commander voice,"Attention!"

"Yes!" Both straightened up in Krolia's direction, to outsiders it looked adorable, a seven year old and a five year old, saluting to their mother who was on the controls of a ship.

"Since we have a lot of time to spare, I will be teaching you some Galra ethics and customs. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"You don't have to call me that."

"Okay." They said together.

"First, I'll show you my colleagues." She opens a tablet and shows the faces of Blades of Marmora members. She points to an old man, he has a huge scar down his face and a braid."That is Kolivan, the Blademaster, highest rank in the Blades. He is like a father to me. You may call him," She smirked,"Grandfather."

"Oh," Felix said. "He's our Grandpa." Keith said while the smirk was still planted on Krolia's face 'Kolivan's not gonna like this, but the rest of the Blades.... well this will be fun.'

"Next," She pulled up another image,"This is Uncle Ulaz, he is one of my friends and a Commander. I've been on many missions with him before." Another picture pops up,"This is your Uncle Antok, he made a quick rise n the ranks but I trained him myself."

"Like, trained to fight?" "Yes, fight Keith."

"And now, this is my sister, your blood related aunt, you should call her Aunt Kiara."

"Like our real aunt, like Aunt Sam was our real aunt."

"Yes, just like your aunt Sam." Krolia had never met her lover's sister, but had heard much about her. Sam and Castor weren't very close, they made that clear.

"Alright, now you'll have to see my best friends."

"Really? How are they your best friends." Felix asked

"We joined the Blades at the same time, trained together, fought together and much more." Another image opens up,"Your Uncle Yarzan, brave Galra, a little short tempered." Next image,"Your Aunt Qui, when we first joined, we were sparring buddies, still are." Another image,"And last but not least Your Uncle Hervar, he is a half Galra like you and will teach you to pull through."

"That is not the last of us, don't worry, in the Blades of Marmora, everyone is family."

Then Felix cut in,"So we have a bigger family now."

She laughed,"Yes, you have. And you must in no way betray this family."

"Yes!"

"Say mom." Interrupts Keith,"Is there like a bigger way to beat the Galra Empire, like quicker."

Krolia thinks for a moment,"Well, if the Paladins of Voltron were to come back then Voltron could be one to destroy them."

"Waiiiiit! What's Voltron? And Paladins? And how come he knows and I don't."

Krolia let's out a chuckle,"Curious and competitive now are you cub. Well Volton is.................."

* * *

"Whoa. Voltron's epic!." Felix declared after hearing about it. Krolia knew it was coming, he was an excitable child."Now, if my calculations are correct, we will get to the base in a varga or two."

"What's a varga?" Felix turned to his brother and Keith only shrugged.

"Right," Krolia told herself, forgot about one tiny little detail."

And she wanted to do it the fun way, where she bosses everyone around,"Listen up recruits."

Both boys mock saluted,"Yes Ma'am!"

"Since you two obviously don't know anything about space let me tell you. In space seconds are called ticks, minutes are called doboshes, hours are called vargas, days are quintants, weeks are phoebes and years decaphoebes. Understand?" Both brothers shared a look,"Uh no."

She sighed,"Fine, We'll try to teach you before we reach the Base."

* * *

Krolia wanted to pull her hair out, how had Castor raised him, not only was making him memorise things easy, he made sure she felt miserable while doing it.

"Felix." She called,"how old are you?"

Felix gulped"I'm five deca......." he concentrated by closing his eyes, then he blurt out,"decavargas old!"

"Wrong again, Vargas are hours, decavargas isn't a thing." Keith pointed out. Felix groaned."Come on. I thought we shared the same brain cell." Krolia blinked,"Shared the same what now?"

"Braincell, something our nanny would say, I don't know why though." A smile spread through his features,"Oh, Mom, did you know, once Nanny caught me trying to eat from the cookie jar past bed time so she asked me for an explanation, but since I never had one scolded me and told Dad, do you know what Dad taught me for moments like those?" Krolia smiled at her son's enthusiasm for telling the story,"What."

"Dad said, next time you get caught and asked for an explanation from the nanny, tell her its Keith's time with the Brain cell. And when I did, she started laughing really hard." Felix finished.

Krolia grinned ear to ear,"And did you get caught after that?"

"Yep, he did." Keith jumped in,"And when he gave nanny that excuse again, I told the Nanny that it was actually his turn but he doesn't like to use the brain cell very often."

It was at that time that all three of them were sporting familiar grins. 


	3. Grandpa Kolivan is NOT happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan sees the reason Krolia snuck off, he gets two grandkids.

"Blademaster!" A young Blade walked in on Kolivan and another Senior Blade sparring, Kolivan made quick of the match and disarmed his fellow. He nodded to the young Blade who brought the news. "Senior Commander Krolia sent a message that she would join us in half a varga to give gifts from a new planet." Kolivan sighed 'so she's back. Let us see what trouble she has brought me this time.' but instead he spoke,"Understood, prepare for Senior Commander's arrival."

"As you wish sir!" The Blade then left the room and Kolivan walked to the Command Unit anyod demanded,"Show me Senior Commanders message." A Blade in the Command Unit nodded and put Krolia's message on a panel.

"Central Command, this is Senior Commander Krolia reporting, I come from an unreported planet called Earth, bearing some.... gifts."

The message was short and unclear, and he knew Krolia knew what happened when he unleashed his wrath upon her. His thoughts drifted to the time he was a Junior Commander and as a punishment had to train a few reckless newcomers. With a low chuckle he exited the room, he knew she was bringing a surprise for all Blades, unfortunately Commander Qui and Yarzen were out on a mission with the rebels. Then he gave his order to Antok,"Call Chief Kiara and Senior Commander Hervar to receive the 'gifts' and our local runaway."

"Yes sir." Antok also chuckled clearly amused at how on guard Krolia's message made his Blademaster. Soon all were gathered in the entrance intrigued by what their Senior Commander had brought them. Kolivan spoke loudly to all Blades in his commanding voice,"All Blades settle in formation." And so in half a tick, all were in formation.

"Blades, while we are in formation, whatever Senior Commander brings, we shall try not to make a commotion out of it, no matter how surprising and absurd." Kolivian's short speech was a command and no one was willing to turn against it, so the Hall grew silent. Behind Kolivan on his left was Krolia's one and only sister, Chief Kiara. 'Ok' she thought,'What is it this time sister? A declaration of war again, no it has happened before. Maybe this time all of our outpost have bombs connecting to them. No, her bad news isn't THAT bad, right? Wait wasn't it a gift, so what was it. A weapon to defeat Zarkon? Maybe not.'

All thoughts were cut short when the doors opened.......... to reveal a child running in, to be followed by another one, this time younger, they looked like brothers and were a race the Blades had never seen before. 

"What did I tell you, I'm faster" The elder one boasted

"Only because you're older, once I get your age I'll beat you!"

"Keep dreaming, I'll only keep getting bigger since I am older."

"I'll beat you eventually." The elder one open his mouth to retort but someone came in walking,"That's enough for now you two, I think I'll need to tape your mouths shut. Don't even try to laugh, you'll be the first one."

"Sorry." The younger one said, not looking very sorry. Before anyone else could say anything, Kolivan cleared his throat, Krolia saluted, though her face had a smirk on it, and seeing their mother do it, Keith and Felix followed. "Senior Commander, it was terribly irresponsible of you to run to a new planet unannounced. But knowing you for decaphoebes there must be a reason. Please share it."

Krolia took a sharp breath in , it was painful, yes but the Blades deserved to know. To new ones, she abandoned battle, to old ones, she abandoned her rank. She would not let them think that. Looking at her sons gave her courage, they were peering at her with one of their two eyes each. She gave a short version to Kolivan,"Blademaster, my mate had suddenly died from a fire," even behind the mask she could see the looks of confusion directed towards her, no one, not even her sister knew she had a mate."so, I had no choice but to take my kin to my home."

"Your..... kin." Every movement in the Blades was of confusion and surprise as they looked at the two Half Glaran in front of their mother. Krolia smirked and knelt down, she grasped her sons' shoulders,"Keith, Felix, the man in front is your Grandpa Kolivan." And that's all she had to do to wreck havoc. She considered it to be one of her smartest moves ever.

Both kids had appeared at the Blademasters feet. Keith was studying him, as if trying to find flaws in his stride while Felix was another story.

The first thing Felix did was ask,"So you're Grandpa Kol?" The Grandpa Kol part left Kolivan flabbergasted, sniggers were heard among the usually disciplined Blades and especially loud ones behind Kolivan. Krolia couldn't seem to control her self either and had burst out laughing, she hadn't expected her youngest to shorten her surrogate father's name to 'Kol'. It seemed that all seriousness had left the Hall as soon as the kits walked in, and Blades were no longer worrying about a thing in the world.

* * *

"Okay, I get it, Earth, it had a large impact on you, you found your mate, you had two adorable kits that I am going to baby all my life. And you didn't TELL me." Kiara cried out. Krolia just put a finger on her lips to tell her to be quite, and once they went out of the rooms Kiara cried out again,"AND you didn't TELL me." much louder this time. Krolia squeezed her sister's shoulder,"I know. I didn't want to remember I left my kin behind, left my mate behind. I was a horrible person. I didn't do anything for them."

Kiara knew she was just distressed, she didn't push it further,"It's okay, you have your kits now, I mean look at how happy they are, spent the whole day making 'The Cool And Collected Blademaster" feel miserable. And I loved every second."

"I know, their staying." Krolia simled,"As long as the war goes on." 


	4. To Befriend Another Half Galra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They grew up, learned to fight, got stronger and made friends.

When the two were each 10 decaphoebes old, they were given their own Luxite Blades, they had learned to fit in, trained with the Blades and then, Kolivan gave them their own Luxite Blades, he told them that if they could activate the Blades before coming of Age, they would be a part of Blades of Marmora without the Trials.

As of now they were 14 and 12 decaphoebes respectively, and were accompanying Ulaz on a mission.

"Stay on guard you two, do not reveal your face or the fact that you're half Galra and follow me, all we need to do is talk to Thace about the information." Ulaz explained as they exited the ship. To prevent people from seeing their faces, Keith and Felix had their hoods on. They had accompanied Ulaz to the mission solely because of boredom. The mission was simple, get in Zarkon's Arena, talk to Thace while everyone is busy with the Gladiator fight, and then simply exit after the data chip is exchanged. The first fight was between the Arena Champion versus some prisoners caught by some General. 

During the mission, Ulaz would introduce the two as his nephews. When they finally got to sit to next to Thace, Ulaz and Thace started talking business. "Zarkons sent a fleet to a new star system, there are five new planets, been there for about barely a thousand years. The quintessence there is remarkable." Ulaz nodded,"There plan of attack?"

Thace turned to the fight as if interested,"Typical Galra attack, head on. Everything else is on the Data Chip." He held out his hand and Ulaz took it as if shaking his hand but after seperating he had taken the data chip from under Thace's claw. As soon as the business was over they were about to leave until an announcement came,

"ALL RIGHT. NOW LET THE BET FIGHTS BEGAN. THIS TIME THE WINNER GETS THREE HALF BREED SCUMS!" A big Galra in a uniform informed the crowd and they started cheering.

"Ulaz," Keith asked before they reached the top,"What do they mean, 'Winner gets three half Galran scums.'?" "Yeah," Felix piped up,"What exactly does 'get' mean?"

Ulaz sighed, if he told them what it meant he might get the predicted reaction,"As you may know, Half breeds are looked down on in the Galra Empire and enslaved, these poor ones are unfortunate enough to be betted on.

"We can fight to win them." "Why can't we save them?" Both brothers said at the same time. Ulaz looked at them,"No, we need to go."

Felix and Keith grinned,"No we don't." And both rushed down to join the bet. "Their mother will have my head!" Ulaz groaned in frustration. Down in the arena the two boys came down, only to see a a Galra knocked out cold. The crowd was cheering madly."Next! Next! Next!"

Both stepped up,"We're next."

"Hold up here kits. You're not of age yet so go back to your guardians!" A tiny Galra soldier yelled in their faces. "I'm 14 decaphoebes, nearly of age, I can go." Keith said. The announcer stepped off the arena and looked thoughtfully at them."Well," he said,"You two can go together, since you're both not of age. Any two weapons each kids, you have only two dobashes."

Both nodded, Felix took out his Luxite knife while Keith took a sword from an unconscious Galra nearby. Seeing each other, they both got themselves armed with a sword and their own Luxite Blades. As they entered the ring they nodded towards each other. Two kits, fighting for their kind, two half breeds protecting their own. This was their moment, for them, it was victory or death. Gasps and a mixture of shock went through the crowd by seeing two half breeds fight.

The opponent was huge, 8 feet tall, they were to be considered ants before it being 5'7 and 5'6 respectively. It wasn't a Galra but was instead a Diortan, large aliens with maroon skin, three eyes and four ears. They would go on rampage and destroy everything in sight. They had big hairy and extra muscular arms that could crush metals but their legs were very weak and they could topple very easily. What's worse was that one of its eyes was on its chest. His armour was of metal except for patches of cloth here and there.

It straight went for them, rushing in with a club in his hand and started waving the club everywhere. It wasn't very fast so both separated and went sideways. He looked in confusion at his opponents divided. The Keith lunged towards him at full force and struck its side with his sword, it screamed in pain and grabbed Keith with his hand, making the boy drop his sword, it then hurled Keith at a rock structure, the crowd cheered as Keith heard a rib or two break Felix took this chance to stab the eye of the alien on its chest. The alien smacked him across the ring lighter then when it hit Keith so Felix landed on his feet and stumbled back.

The Diortan threw all nearby rocks at him and he kept running away as the crowd booed. Eventually Felix found himself stuck in between rocks with a giant running towards him, he took his Luxite Blade out, this was wan't where this was going to end, no, it was just the beginning. He dodged a punch from the Diortan, the punch blew the face of the rock off. He gripped hi Blade till his knuckles grew white.

While the Diortan was chasing Felix, Keith had awoken and gripped his Luxite Blade, now or never, he wasn't going to lose his brother, not now. Adrenalin ran through his blood and he didn't feel pain anymore as he ran towards the Diortan who was going to punch. He closed in after the punch until, his blade started glowing, and then it grew, into a long katar. He grinned at it and struck the back of the Diortan where there was a cloth patch instead of armour.

As the Diortan falls unconscious, he steps back to avoid being crushed by it. He sees his brother, and much to Keiths shock, also has activated his Luxite Blade in form of a one handed long sword. Looking at each other's Blades their jaws drop collectively. Then they hear the crowd boo and Keith flinches and instinctively grabs his ribs. They exit the ring where Ulaz is waiting for them arms crossed. They look at the announcer and Felix can't help but grin at the announcers sour look,"We won." he declares.

"Take your half breed kind and go away, you filthy little scum." The announcer spat out, Felix's grin stayed,"Gladly."

Entering the ship and healing Keith from the first aid kit, Ulaz set course for the nearest outpost. Felix quitely studied the three new comers, they were girls, one had blue skin and hair with two horns on the sides of her head, he couldn't think of any other race for her. The other had multiple colors in her skin, orange blue yellow so he knew she was half Saladrian, the third was huge with blue skin and blue hair which stood up to reveal pink colour in them, probably Mytheen.

"Soooo," he started, sitting down on a seat,"I'm Felix, twelve decaphoebes old and the unconscious man over here is Keith, my brother, two decaphoebes older than me. Who are you?"

The girls shared uncomfortable glances with each other, till the larger one replied,"Zethrid, fifteen decaphoebes old." Then the Saladrian jumped in,"I'm Ezor, thirteen decaphoebes old." The last one sighed,"I'm Acxa, going to be fifteen in," she peeks at the ships time panel,"in two phoebes."


End file.
